Asura (Asura's Wrath)
|-|Asura= |-|Six-Armed Vajra Asura= |-|Berserker Asura= |-|Wrath Asura= |-|Mantra Asura= |-|Asura The Destructor= |-|Six-Armed Mantra Asura= Summary Asura (アスラ, Asura) is the main protagonist and titular character of the action beat 'em up game Asura's Wrath. He was one of the Eight Guardian Generals who served the Shinkoku Army and the Emperor to fight against the Gohma, until he was framed and betrayed by his fellow demigods, had his wife killed, his daughter taken, and banished to Earth. His Mantra Affinity is Wrath. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | 5-A | High 4-C | At least High 4-C, possibly higher | At least High 4-C, possibly higher | 4-A | At least 4-A, possibly higher Name: Asura Origin: Asura's Wrath Gender: Male Age: Over 12,000 years old Classification: Demigod, Former Guardian General Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastered Martial Artist, Flight, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low, likely Low-Mid), Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 4), Body Control (can grow two more pairs of arms), Statistics Amplification, Energy Blasts, Acrobatics, Transformation (has various forms where his stats increase dramatically), Rage Power (can increase his power in relation to his rage), Berserk Mode, Self-Resurrection (Asura died several times throughout the events of Asura's Wrath and returned to life through sheer rage and determination), Large Size (At least type 5 via Asura the Destructor), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2. Can survive in space), Resistance to Extreme Heat, Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiation Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Heavily damaged Vlitra to the point of suppressing it for a long time) | Large Planet level (Can match Base Yasha and fight Deus) | Large Star level (Defeated Sakra Devanam Indra Deus after he merged with the Karma Fortress) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Tore through Base Chakravartin's energy barriers) | At least Large Star level, possibly higher (Became much more powerful than his previous forms, fought toe-to-toe with the Vlitra Core along with Yasha) | Multi-Solar System-level (Destroyed multiple planets and stars with casual attacks, shattered Chakravartin's Golden Form in a single blow) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Matched and defeated Chakravartin's Creator form while he was in his base form and at his highest shown levels of rage) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew across space while destroying Gohma's and crossing space along with other ships) with FTL reactions (Dodged dozens of laser beams from Vlitra that can go this fast) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with Yasha who's known as one of the fastest characters in the game) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Kept up with the likes of his former master Augus and Deus in battle) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL reactions and combat speed (Able to keep up with Yasha) | Sub-Relativistic with FTL combat and reaction speed (Able to fight against the Vlitra Core on equal grounds alongside with Yasha) |''' Massively FTL+''' (Crossed the distance between Gaea and the center of the Milky Way Galaxy in minutes, for which the distance is 26,000 light years, dodged and reacted to several of Chakravartin's Mantra beams, can keep up and trade blows with base form Chakravartin) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Creator Form Chakravartins movement and attacks, who in this form is noted to be a lot faster than his Base form) Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift Gohma Lashers and throw significant distances) | Class Z | Class Y | Class Y | At least Class Y, likely Pre-Stellar (Much stronger than before) |''' At least '''Stellar (Capable of physically contending with Chakravartin) | At least Multi-Stellar (Able to physically overpower Creator Form Chakravartin) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | Large Planet Class (Can harm Vajra Wyzen while still in his own Vajra form) | Large Star Class (At least as strong as Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher | At least Large Star Class, possibly higher | Multi-Solar System Class (Traded blows with Base Chakravartin) | At least''' Multi-Solar System Class', possibly' higher''' (Able to harm Creator Form Chakravartin to the point of him being barely able to stand up; Creator Form Chakravartin was able to tank Six-Armed Mantra Asura's attack with just one finger as well as reduce him to just his Base Form) Durability: Multi-Continent level | Large Planet level (Able to take hits from Base Yasha and Deus) | Large Star level (Took hits from Sakra Devanam Indra Deus) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Survived a blast from the Brahmastra, although his body became horribly scorched shortly after, able to take hits from Yasha while in his charred up Berserker form) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Able to take hits from the Vlitra Core and a casual Chakravartin) | Multi-Solar System-level (Tanked an energy blast attack from Chakravartin's Golden form) | At least Multi-Solar System level, possibly higher (Creator Form Chakravartin hurt his hand when punching his face) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of fighting even after taking significant amounts of damage and losing his arms, able to ignore almost any wound) Range: Standard melee range physically, hundreds of kilometers with energy blasts | Interplanetary physically in his Destructor form (Larger than the Earth), hundreds of thousands of lightyears with energy blasts (Can reach Golden Chakravartin from significant distances away) Standard Equipment: His four extra arms and the Mantra Reactor. Intelligence: Generally average, but a masterful combatant with centuries-worth of battle experience, demonstrating immense skill, surprisingly cunning on-the-fly tactics, and the ability read his opponent's moves, and thus, effectively counter-attack their attacks without sustaining damage. Weaknesses: Tends to rush head-on in combat without a plan. Before having the Mantra Reactor, Asura's mantra was too fierce for his body to contain, potentially killing him with his own power. As Wrath Asura, his body becomes unstable and cannot contain the sheer volumes of Mantra his anger generates which can cause gradual decay and eventual death; attacking in this state causes more harm to Asura than his enemies. While Asura can resurrect himself, this takes time ranging from several hours to even thousands of years. In addition, Asura may resurrect in a damaged state Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Rapid Fire:' Releases a barrage of energy blasts. *'Lock-on Fire:' Releases energy blasts that home in and follow the target. *'Unlimited Mode:' A power-up that increases Asura's strength and makes him invincible for a limited amount of time. *"Burst:" Releases a random, "Unique" attack, which varies depending on the situation and person. Key: Base Asura | Vajra Form | Six-Armed Vajra Form | Berserker/Wrath Form | Mantra Form | Destructor Form/'Six-Armed Mantra Form' | Full Powered "Unlimited" Form Note: This Asura should not be confused with the other Asuras. Others Notable Victories: Broly (Dragon Ball) Broly's Profile (Asura's Full Powered "Unlimited" Form and Legendary Super Saiyan Broly were used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Soul of Cinder (Dark Souls) Soul of Cinder's Profile (Asura's Mantra Form was used, Speed was equalized) Void Termina (Kirby) Termina's Profile (Both were 4-A and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Capcom Category:Asura's Wrath Category:Parents Category:Cyborgs Category:Demigods Category:Berserkers Category:Brawlers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Pressure Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Widowed Characters Category:Acrobats